Ginagi Sayonara Raibu! ~ B5 Serection Raibu!!!
Idol: Ginagi Sayonara Mode: Lovely cancion de entrada: Idol Activity Cancion de interrupcion: Diamond Happy Coord de entrada: Sunset Multy Idol Coord Coord de Interrupcion: Strawberry Karameru Pinku Coord Cyalume Coord: Super Ginagi Cyalume Coord escenario: principal Stage 07.png Escenario de interrupcion Stage 24.png ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ Meganee : Por favor escanea tu My Ticket, también pueden escanear los Friend-Tickets de tus amigas, Coord Change Start! Meganee: El Sunset Multy Idol, lleno de color y alegria, que a todos nos da una sonrisa, y mas en ti se ve Radiante como una rosa en medio del invierno Ginagi: Sunseto Multy Aidoru Coode!~Rabu! ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ Ginagi: Konnichiwa! Minna! ¡Ultra Happy! Publico: ULTRA HAPPY!!!!!!!! Ginagi: Ginagi~Chan los quiere a todos RabuKyu!~Desu Publico:RabuKyuuuuuu!!!!!!Nosotros tambien te amamos!!!!, Ginagi~Chan se mi hermanita! eres tan kawaiii!!!! Gana por nosotros!!!! GINAGI~CHAN! GINAGI~CHAN!GINAGI~CHAN! Ginagi: Hoy les traigo una canción con todo el corazón que se llama Idol Activity!!!!, Ginagi se esforzará para entrar en esa unidad Publico:YAYYYYYY!!! Ginagi:*empieza a Gritar* Adalia~Chan Onegaii!!! si me escuchas por favor asiste a mi live es muy importante para mi. ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he Hora, yume wo tsurete Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime Hashiri dashita ano michi Niji-iro ni kagayaite Kokoro no chizu wo irodoru Cool na watashi, Kirakira na watashi Ōzora ni egaite mireba Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki Toberu yo doko made mo Tama ni wa naki mushi no kumo Taiyō ga warai tobasu Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival Shinkenshōbu yo Koko kara (hajimaru), kirameku (mirai he) Going my way(Going my way) Taishi wo idake Ase kirari, namida koboretemo Tachidomaru na! Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!) Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!) Ashita ni mukatte Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru *se detiene la musica y se apagan las luces y una luz aparece iluminando a Ginagi* Ginagi: ¿¡Q-que que pasa?! *''empieza a sonar el introductorio de Diamond Happy y se activa su Prims Voice*'' Ginagi: Daiamondo Happy... El destino quiere que cante esa Pues bien allá voy!!! * Se activa su Paradise Idol y cambia el escenario y su ropa* Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! Pinch datte makenai Chance! Chance! wow wow wow!! Tsukamanakya ne... Hi!! Ue wo muke ba taiyō kirari Mabushiku nare motto ne Kimi wa hikaru diamond Atarashii kagayaki no melody Tsumazuita shunkan, kuyashisa kamishimete Egao miseru nakinagara Tsuyoku naru yo, jibun shinjinaku cha Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!) Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta Sō da watashi no sekai Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo Kinō no teki sae mirai no nakama sa Happy tsukamu iki kata sa (Go go Let's go!) Making Drama Switch On!!!!! Tokimeki! Presento For You! Mogitate Suītsu Pāku! Midori no oten suītsu! Friendly Sweets Party! Kiseki no enjeru aramōdo! Sweet Choco Stage! ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ *Ginagi aparece de repente en un lugar oscuro que luego se ilumina con sus recuerdos desde que nacio, empieza a caminar lentamente y llora de alegría al ver tantos recuerdos buenos que hizo hasta llegar al final de sus recuerdos entonces aparece una puerta enorme con el símbolo de la rosa mística y Ginagi dice "Estoy Lista" ''luego aparece una llave ella la toma y abre la puerta entonces la puerta al abrirse tiene un resplandor enorme ella entra y aparece en el espacio su rosa mística aparece y se introduce en su pecho y luego la empiezan a rodear un monton de destellos y luces provocando que la rosa mística desate su verdadero poder y entonces Ginagi que encerrada en una bola de luz luego cae un destello y la bola empieza a subir hasta traspasar una capa de tierra haciendo que la luz se convierta en una flor y Ginagi sale de ella como si estuviera renaciendo revelando una nueva apariencia que le dio su rosa Mística* ¡''Of power and beauty, equality and rebirth I am loving with all my heart! a0b145bd85a4c865b2140dcd71ea70af.jpg|Llave misteriosa 675b379f15590eda99fd3ca359b34f03.jpg|Baston y prenda otorgado por la rosa mistica a93c23a59ee806398c2956a5d2ec37f0.jpg|Vestido otorgado por la rosa mistica e298377e4dfd8f62a683148769b1a553.jpg|Corona otorgada por la rosa mistica 11e8286cfb99304427cb302cd5ce8caf.jpg|collar otorgado por la rosa mistica 8c2d36bf316cb23ed2aa7154213992b8.png|Apariencia otorgada por la rosa mistica Super Cyalume Airy Changeee!!! Eternal Paradise Final Airy!!(Aparece Su Forma de Rosa Mística Alcanzando Todas Las Etapas y le Salen Alas de Angel con un nuevo cyalume coord que solo aparece cuando la Rosa Mística se activa y con ese poder por todo el escenario y su alrededor aparecen brillos chispeantes, sentellas,arcoiris,listones y todos los fans alumbrando con sus Cyalume Sticks) Kuyashisa ni aseru kimi wo Dakishimetai gyutto ne Sono kakugo wa diamond Kesanaide tokimeki no harmony Mubōna chōsen, kakenukeru yūki ga Umarete kuru… dōshite sa? Kitto kiseki, watashi tachi no kiseki Minna minna okurenai de ne (wow wow wow yeah!) Susume daisuki na sekai, tomaranai kodō Kore ga watashi no sekai Yume wa fantasy janai yo kibō no chikara Ah! Ima wo nigecha dame da yo Namida wa ashita no shiawase no aizu Happy wa doko demo aru sa Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo (Chance with happy) Subete watashi no keiken (Chance for you) Muda ni shinai de, muda ni shinai yo Sā butsukareba hiraku yo Oh, my destiny! Tsumazuita shunkan, kuyashisa kamishimete Egao miseru nakinagara Tsuyoku naru yo, jibun shinjinaku cha Kesshite kesshite akiramenai yo (wow wow wow yeah!) Atsuku tashika na sekai, ugoki hajimeta Sō da watashi no sekai Yume wa un dake janakute kokoro no chikara Ah! dakara nigecha dame da yo Kinō no teki sae mirai no nakama sa Happy tsukamu iki kata sa (Go go Let's go!) ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ ♡♪ ✰ *Luego de terminar vuelve a su forma Lovely* Ginagi: Minna!!! Go seichō arigatōgozaimashita Publico: GINAGI!!!!!! KAWAIIII~DESU NEEEE!!!! *todo el publico grita pero quedó totalmente asombrado por lo que paso* Categoría:Ginagi Live Categoría:B6L Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:Ginagi Sayonara Categoría:Shinaki Izayoi